


Post Game Highlights

by seimaisin



Series: Evie Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cullen loses his shirt - and everything else - playing Wicked Grace, the Inquisitor comes to console him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Game Highlights

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fleurdeliser for the prompt, and eightforawish for the beta!

To Evie’s delight, Cullen is still naked when she gets to his loft. When she climbs off the ladder, he appears to be staring at his mostly-empty clothing chest in dismay. “Josephine says she’ll bring all your armor back before first light,” she says. 

“I don’t understand why she couldn’t have just given it back to me there and then. Wasn’t making me strip in front of the table humiliation enough?”

“You’re the one who agreed to the naked run across the grounds as part of the bet,” she reminds him. 

“Because my hand shouldn’t have been beatable. She must cheat - she has to cheat, there’s no way she could have randomly come up with the only combination that would trump my cards.”

He’s completely wrong about his cards and Wicked Grace in general, but Evie knows well enough to not bring up facts right now. Besides, why argue when you’re presented with a gorgeous naked man who needs consoling? She walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his torso, enjoying the feeling of his flushed skin pressed against her. “Poor Cullen,” she says, almost suppressing her giggle. “How many people were out there when you ran back?”

“Too many,” he grumbles. “If she hadn’t been at the table the whole time, I would think Josephine sent word out for everyone to be there and witness my shame.”

“I don’t see any shame here.” Evie flattens her hands against his stomach and lets them slide down enough to feel curls tickling her fingers. “I’m fairly sure that, depending on their orientation, everyone who saw you was jealous of either you or me.” She laughs. “I know Dorian told me he was jealous of me.”

The only answer to that is a grunt, but Evie can feel his muscles twitching under her fingers. She kisses a line from his shoulder to his neck. “I have to confess,” she whispers, nuzzling her nose to the edge of his ear, “I loved every moment of it.”

“Of what? My humiliating defeat?”

“It’s only humiliating if you want it to be. Me, I enjoyed watching everyone else watch you, admiring your body, while I’m still the only one who knows exactly what you can do with that body when you’re so inclined.” She lays a cheek against his shoulder. “I just had an endless loop of ‘mine mine mine mine’ playing in my head.”

He clears his throat. “Well …” He puts his hands over hers and squeezes. “I’m happy to let you enjoy my body in whatever way you want. I’m just against sharing it with the entirety of Skyhold.”

“You’d probably better avoid playing cards with Josephine in the future, then.”

“Duly noted.” 

“So,” she says, sliding around to stand in front of him, “in all your misery, did you notice that I didn’t exactly do well myself?”

“I admit, I didn’t notice much of anything towards the end.”

“It’s your fault,” she says, poking him in the chest. “When you started to take off the last layer of clothes, I was distracted.”

“That’s right,” he says, his voice dropping to the low tone that sends shivers down her spine, “you’ve got your exhibitionist fantasies, don’t you?”

“Yes. And all I could think about was …”

“Yes?”

Evie grins at him. “Crawling underneath the table and doing this.” She drops to her knees and wraps her fingers around his cock. When she presses a kiss just underneath the head, he exhales loudly. “Or what if I was sitting beside you?” she wonders. “I could have just reached down and started playing with you, while everyone else pretended not to know what we were doing.”

“Thank the Maker you weren’t,” Cullen says. “I don’t know what I would have done.”

She laughs. “I could have teased you just enough that by the time you had to run back, you were hard.”

“So you dreamed of embarrassing me even more?” It’s probably meant to sound chastising, but he has a hard time keeping a stern tone when she licks the underside of his cock down to his balls. 

“Again,” she says, nuzzling him with her nose, “I don’t see what’s so embarrassing. You’re impressive when you’re hard.”

“I’m fine with no one knowing that but you.”

“Fine. I guess it’ll just be my secret.” His cock rubs against her cheek, while she strokes his balls lightly with the tips of her fingers. She can feel him twitch against her skin, his erection already starting to show itself. She reaches around to grab his buttocks and presses her face to the juncture of his thighs and pelvis, letting his curls tickle her nose and eyelids. He smells like sweat and musk, and she loves the way his muscles jump in her grasp. “Put your hands in my hair,” she says when she pulls back. 

He complies, weaving his large hands into the curls on her head, his fingers tugging at the tangles. “It’s that sort of night, is it?” he murmurs.

Evie hums. “Make it hard. I want to feel you.”

It surprised her at first, how much she enjoys letting him use her. To give up control, to let him hold her head in place and fuck her mouth at whatever pace he chooses - before this, it was only something she’d read about in the dirtiest novels that made their way into the Circle, something that made her tingle in a way she’d never admitted to anyone. At first, Cullen had been reluctant. His only thought was to give her pleasure, and it took some halting, novice conversations before he understood that this was something that turned her on. Now, he doesn’t hesitate before palming either side of her head and steadying it right in front of his cock.

She opens her mouth eagerly. He teases her for a moment by gently rubbing the head of his cock on her tongue; to her, it almost feels like he’s rubbing himself across her clit, the way the action makes her damp between the legs. She doesn’t close her mouth around him, though, until he slides all the way back, lodging his tip into the opening of her throat in such a way that she has to modulate her breathing through her nose. Then she closes around him and enjoys the feeling of him filling her mouth - of being at his mercy. She looks up as far as she can, but her face is close enough to his body that she can’t see his face, just the line of fine sandy colored hair that trails down his torso. “Suck,” he says, his voice a bit hoarse. She complies, choking a bit when her throat closes around him. It’s worth it, though, to hear his intake of breath. “Again.” 

When he starts to move, it’s not gentle - she’s told him what she likes, and he trusts her enough to give it to her. She loves feeling trapped, the vague edge of panic that wells up in her chest when she forgets to breathe through her nose and chokes. It’s odd, and sometimes she wonders if she should be ashamed of herself. But Cullen never makes her feel wrong, and if she’s honest with herself, that’s part of the reason she loves it so much. The panic is instinctive, but it isn’t real. He’ll never hurt her, and he’ll stop the moment she signals him. So she can allow the panic to morph into excitement, and revel in his animalistic grunts as he thrusts into her mouth. Her Commander can let himself go, and no one else will ever see this part of him. It’s all hers.

After a couple of minutes, he pulls back and releases her head. Evie sighs and leans her forehead against his belly, letting her breath even out. Cullen puts a hand in her hair again, this time more lightly, caressing her scalp. “Come on,” he murmurs, “to bed, before you bruise your knees.”

“Too late for that.” She laughs softly. “Good thing I wear trousers.”

She lets him pull her to her feet and guide her to his bed. Her own clothes disappear quickly, with both of them working on the task. When he moves to push her down onto her back, though, she shakes her head. “You lie down. I want to be on top.”

“I’ll never argue with that.” 

It’s another picture that entered her head during the card game - straddling him in his chair, riding his cock while everyone else looked on. Not that she’d ever do it, not for real, but the thought made her flush through the last few hands. Now, she can place her knees on either side of his hips and lower herself down slowly, guiding his cock into her until her core is pressed to his pelvis. She makes a noise in the back of her throat. “Oh Maker, that feels so good.”

“Mmmm. Stay right there for a second.”

It’s hard to obey - he’s thick enough to be uncomfortable after a moment or two of stillness, and she can feel her internal muscles stretching to accommodate him. But she’s rewarded with the feeling of his thumb rubbing over her clit. She squirms a bit, and he uses his free hand to lightly slap her ass. “I told you to stay still.”

Evie hears herself whine when his thumb presses against the most sensitive spot he’s yet found. “Cullen, I need to move. Please let me move.”

He pauses long enough that her thighs start to shake. She squeezes her muscles around him, and is satisfied when he arches slightly against her. “Move,” he growls. “Ride me, now.”

From there, there’s no finesse, just pure rutting. After a few minutes, Evie falls forward and leans on her hands, finding the angle that lets him rub against the spot that makes her absolutely crazy. He loves this position, she knows; he loves watching her close her eyes and bite her lip above him, seeing her breasts bounce wildly with each movement. Eventually, he cups his hands around her breasts, not tightly enough to stop their movement, but just close enough that her nipples brush against his palms with each bounce. Sometimes, he’ll grasp her nipples between thumb and forefinger and squeeze as hard as he can - the pain shoots straight to her clit and usually makes her come almost instantly. This time, though, he lets the pleasure build, her nipples getting more and more sensitive with each brush against his palm. 

Finally, he moves a hand down her body until his fingers are resting near the junction of their bodies, close enough that her clit presses against them with each thrust. “Come,” he demands. “Evie, you need to … Maker’s balls, you need to come for me now.”

It’s not hard to obey. A few more hard thrusts, his cock and his fingers hitting her in just the right places, and she shatters. Cullen isn’t far behind; she’s still shuddering when she feels him spill inside of her. Her name is on his lips, a repeated string of the same two syllables that always makes her feel like the most powerful woman in the world. She collapses onto his chest as he finishes, letting him soften inside of her before rolling to the side and claiming a place on the pillow.

They lay in companionable silence for a long few minutes. Evie watches the tree branches sway through the hole in his roof. The cool night air dries her skin and replaces sweat with goosebumps, but she doesn’t have the energy to climb under the covers just yet. 

Cullen clears his throat. “Well, you do have a way of making a man feel better about losing his shirt. Literally.”

“And your armor. And pants. And smalls,” she reminds him, curling up against his body.

He simply groans and puts his arm around her. “Maybe next time, I’ll get to see you strip naked in front of everyone.”

“I’m not a professional, but I’m certainly better at Wicked Grace than that.”

“I’m sure I can find a game you’re bad at.” 

Evie pokes him in the stomach. “Stop trying to humiliate me. Or next time I’ll just leave you to sulk by yourself, instead of coming to cheer you up.”

“Is that what this was? A distraction?”

“It worked, didn’t it?” She kisses his shoulder. “Trust me, you’ll only have to endure a day or two of commentary, and then something else will happen to make everyone talk.”

Cullen sighs. “I wonder if I can convince Sera to …”

“No. Do not ask Sera to prank a former Bard for you. No good can come of that. Trust me, I know.”

“You’re probably right.” He rearranges their bodies until he can pull the covers up over them. “You’ll stay the night?”

“I’m not fond of walking back over the battlements at this hour. The wind is terrible up here.”

That night, she dreams of being laid out naked over the war table, of Josephine and Leliana and several of Cullen’s top lieutenants debating battle strategy over her while Cullen’s hands tease her to orgasm again and again. She doesn’t tell him about it - she doesn’t really need him gloating over her flushed face when they next enter the war room. But she does file the idea away for future reference. The actual war table would be a new experience.

And if she prods Josephine to taunt Cullen into a rematch, well, Josephine is good at keeping secrets.


End file.
